Real Love
by Laye Chris
Summary: Por uma visão diferente, a vida realmente parece mudar muito.


**Título:** Real Love

**Autora:** Layê

**Betagem:** Yasmin e Priscila.

**Categoria: **UA, Quinta Temporada.

**Advertências:** -x-.

**Classificação:** PG-13.

**Capítulos:** One-shot.

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Por uma visão diferente, a vida realmente parece mudar muito.

**A/N:** Os personagens não me pertencem. E, dedico essa fic todinha para Nane, a sedução. Ui!

Antes que de reclamarem alguma confusão na leitura: James Wilson será "os olhos" nessa fic.

_Aviso:_ A inspiração foi um clipe da cantora Sarah Connor, "Real Love" ( http : / / www . youtube . com / watch_popup?v=n7p_ozH3zXE&vg=medium )

**Real Love**

O quadro era bem exótico - para não dizer bizarro -, realmente gosto não se discute. Acabo de tomar nota de que devo não apreciar arte, ou melhor, já devia ter anotado isso quando fui às exposições. Sim, bem mais de uma tentativa.

Quadros de vários estilos, jeitos, formas. E, ainda bizarros.

Perdi o tempo, talvez minutos, olhando para aquele retrato pictórico. Ao vê-la descendo os degraus, pouco mais me importava se aquilo na imagem eram mãos ou antebraços.

"_Como alguém poderia parecer tão cansada e deslumbrante?_"

Sorri timidamente sondando seu real estado. Obtive um sorriso como resposta - também sereno - mas somente foquei em seus olhos, onde eu sempre buscava a verdade. Seu olhar nunca mentia, sua expressividade era incrível.

- Como estais?

- Você me conhece bem. - A voz da mulher simplesmente desapareceu e deu lugar a um sorriso.

- Certo. - Acariciei suas costas como se amenizasse seu peso. - E ele?

- Conformado, eu acho. - A vi massagear a têmpora visivelmente exausta. - Me acompanha em um café?

- Tem certeza? Pensei em passar rápido e deixar vocês descansarem.

- Por favor. - Estendeu seu braço e segurei sua mão para segui-la.

-x-

_- Oh, meu Deus! - Gritou levando a mão para cobrir sua boca. - Ambu-u-lância, polícia. - Desnorteada, a senhora procurou avidamente seu celular e discou os números de emergência._

_Trêmula, se aproximou do táxi com sua lateral visivelmente amassada no poste. Avistou um homem com um corte no supercílio e com sua face ensangüentada. Com um maior esforço, esgueirou sua visão para o banco do passageiro, só encontrou alguns papéis possivelmente derrubados no impacto._

_Espantada em como o choque ocorrera, a senhora estabelece a posição ereta novamente e olha para a pista, neve e muita umidade. Pode ter sido qualquer coisa, problemas nos freios ou até uma tentativa de desvio ao avistar algum esquilo._

_Voltou sua atenção para o interior do veículo, desta vez para os bancos de trás. Tinha uma pessoa, uma mulher aparentando cerca de 70 anos. O rosto da passageira estava virado e coberto pelos fios de cabelos castanhos com mechas._

_Um som pôde-se ouvir naquela escuridão e estranhamente calmaria. A ambulância chegava. Mais um ruído foi captado pela senhora, um gemido de dor._

-x-

A lanchonete do hospital estava como sempre, parecia tudo normal. Pedi nossas bebidas e levei até a mesa escolhida por ela, a mais reservada.

- Aqui. - Entreguei sua xícara.

- Obrigada. - A mão dela esfregou o olho direito, foi quando reparei em suas olheiras, profundas.

- Lisa, fatalidades ocorrem, ele vai ficar bem.

- Não sei, Wilson. Você pode ter certeza disso sim, mas é em minha mente que as imagens dele com sua mãe ficam repassando.

-x-

_- Shii, vai ficar tudo bem. - Ele afagava os cabelos daquela mulher frágil deitada em uma maca aguardando cirurgia com urgência._

_- Escute. - Pausou para engolir a insistente saliva que se formava. - Escute com atenção, ele não era tão mal. A vida foi que o ensinou a ser assim. Eu sempre. - Interrompeu sua fala novamente para respirar, seu peito queimava. - Sempre amei os dois. A verdade é essa. Eu sempre te amei, Greg. Ódio não coube em momento nenhum._

_- Não é sobre ele que estou preocupado agora, mãe. Por favor, não fale desse jeito como se. - Buscou forças para continuar e segurou a mão direita dela. - Só fique comigo._

_- O que quero dizer é que não guarde sentimento ruim. Posso dizer com toda certeza, nós sempre te amamos. Ele só não demonstrava e agia como se tivesse que ser o 'líder', no fundo só queria o seu melhor._

-x-

- Só na minha mente. - Olhou sua xícara, pegou-a e bebeu um pouco do líquido. - Nunca o vi assim. Ele aparenta ter morrido um pouco. - Tomou outro gole.

- Eu entendo bem. Fiquei muito abalado com a notícia, tinha um carinho imenso pela Sra House. - Segurei suas mãos e pude vê-la nos olhos novamente. - Lisa, Greg precisa muito de você.

- Estou tentando, Wilson. Estou tentando.

- Você é a única que consegue fazer ele ouvir algo. Comigo, sua reação é a indiferença, silêncio.

- House...

- É, sendo House. - Foi minha vez de fitar nossas mãos, precisávamos ajudá-lo, juntos.

- Vou em casa me arrumar antes de ir na casa dele buscá-lo. - Soltou minha mão logo depois de apertá-la com vigor e pegou sua bolsa. - Por que você não passa lá antes?

- Vou cuidar antes de toda a burocracia, foi a única coisa que ele aceitou de mim. Se der, passo sim.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, beijou minha bochecha e partiu.

-x-

_Lisa estava sentada tentando conversar com o médico - este, a todo o momento fitava o chão curvado, apoiando seus braços sobre as pernas._

_- Doutora? - Uma jovem enfermeira adentrou no escritório de Cuddy. - Por favor._

_- A cirurgia acabou? - House levantou a vista para encará-la._

_Sem respostas. A médica foi ao encontro da assistente e recebeu a notícia. Algo foi dito em resposta e a moça partiu deixando-os sós._

_- House, seus ferimentos foram profundos demais, seu organismo não resistiu._

_Ela continuava a explicar, mas a mente do médico parecia ter sido desligada, impactado apenas olhava para ela incrédulo. Realmente esperava que aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo._

_- Quero vê-la. - A cortou podendo pronunciar apenas isso._

_-x-_

- House? - Chamei. - House?

Encontrei a porta entreaberta, sapatos na entrada, jaqueta no sofá, camisa na estante e um cinto na porta do banheiro. O chuveiro estava ligado.

- House? - Insisti perto a outra brecha deixada.

- Pode entrar, Wilson. - Foi quando ouvi sua voz fraca, cansado.

O vi junto às prateleiras dos produtos para banho. Vestia camiseta, calça e meias. Sua face estava pior do que imaginei já ter visto.

A banheira enchia enquanto alguns frascos iam sendo separados. Estava muito quente o cômodo, e banho extremamente quente não significava boa coisa, seu humor estava baixo e, provavelmente, com sua perna latejando.

- Vim para saber se. - Temi sua reação. - Se precisa de algo.

- Banho! Mas você está longe de me ajudar com isso.

- Como você está?

Senti um amargor descer pela garganta ao ter mais que palavras. Com os braços estendidos em direção às prateleiras, ele baixou a cabeça por entre eles e depois virou para o lado contrário. Silêncio.

- Você. - Titubeei pensando bem no que dizer.

- Vejo você depois. – Cortou a minha fala e seguiu para a banheira para derramar o conteúdo daqueles potes.

Saí do banheiro deixando-o só, parecia precisar mais disso do que meras palavras.

-x-

_Um monitor parado e três assistentes recolhendo o material. Os pés de House pareciam ter congelado ou suas pernas. Paralisado, analisou bem o corpo estendido sobre a maca._

_Uma mão acometeu o ombro dele, Lisa estava logo ao seu lado._

-x-

- Eu não podia ter permitido! - Esmurrou a borda da banheira. - Se-se eu tivesse atendido sua ligação. Poderia ter impedido, ela não viria me ver. - Outro soco foi dirigido ao utensílio.

- Não foi sua culpa.

- Todos resolveram invadir meu banheiro?

- Cheguei agora e encontrei Wilson na sala, indo embora. Você parece que vai demorar ainda.

- O que? Podem ir, vejo vocês lá.

- Sem mais, vou te levar.

Pude ouvir o final da conversa da sala, suas vozes estavam exaltadas. No entanto, como esperei Lisa sempre pôde colocar o ponto final em uma argumentação com House.

-x-

Chegamos todos juntos, estava tudo conforme recomendei. Olhei preocupado para ele - tão próximo a mim, mas distante - e vi que seu rumo foi um só, até ela.

Não o deixei caminhar sozinho, menos ainda Lisa. Cada um ao seu lado, em cada 'ombro'. Ao chegar, mais silêncio até vê-lo levantar a mão para acariciá-la e se despedir.

-"I've got a real love

Eu tenho um amor verdadeiro

And baby it's enough

E bebê, é o suficiente

I know that it's gonna see me through

Eu sei que vai me ver até o fim

I've got a real love

Eu tenho um amor verdadeiro

And 'cause of it I

E por sua causa que eu

I'll be fine

Eu vou ficar bem

I'll survive

Eu vou sobreviver

I've got a real love

Eu tenho um amor verdadeiro

In you

Em você."

**Fim.**


End file.
